In the End
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Not everybody gets a happy ending. ManyPairings Warning: Stalking,SelfAbuse,NonCon


The Aftermath

1

xxx

Shizuma Hanazono was an extremely jealous woman. Nagisa realized that very quickly after they entered a relationship. It was as if the woman wouldn't trust her. Years into their relationship, it was the same as it was when they first started dating. She was never allowed to close to a friend, never allowed out of sight, away from her at night unless it was absolutely necessary. So she was a very very lonely young woman. She would never even _think _to leave her lover however, even the thought of being without Shizuma was overwhelming to the redhead, who did everything for her, and was her everything at the same time. She wasn't home often however, away on trips often, but she was expected to stay at home until the silver-haired beauty returned.

And if Chikaru was to guess, she was leaving some things else. If the bruises on her were anything to go by. She had never taken Shizuma as the type to be possessive, but now that she thought back on it, she…really had been. "You really shouldn't be here Chikaru," The redhead across from her murmured, shifting worriedly as she stared at the woman in front of her. The woman in front of her gave her a cool, almost angry look. She pushed a lock of dark blue hair from her face, clenching her fingers around the cup of tea Nagisa had hastily prepared for her. "I don't think-"

"Shizuma would like it," She asked softly, her deep amber eyes, almost golden glittered with anger. The petite redhead avoided her eyes. "We've all missed you, you know that right, yet for some reason, you're holed up inside this mansion, kept like a dog on a leash. I don't hate many things Nagisa, but I hate the way you're being treated. You're not some toy Shizuma owns."

"I have never once said Nagisa was a toy," A rich voice interrupted, "and I don't appreciate you coming in here and harassing my fiancé." Chikaru turned her head to the doorway. She stood a stony expression on her face. The woman in front of her was always the same. Beautiful, absolutely perfect in every way physically. She looked like she was made out of ice at that moment, completely and totally still.

"You don't need to say it its obvious," The black-haired woman murmured. "You're the worst type of person Shizuma. I don't know what's happened to you but what would Miyuki say if she saw this? It's like she's in a cage." Shizuma was unimpressed, simply staring back at her. And Nagisa was as well, in fact she didn't seem to even care what Chikaru was saying.

"Get out," Shizuma growled in a low turn, moss green eyes like dark slits. Chikaru met her gaze evenly. "Get out of my home now. And take your sick ideas with you." She would gladly do so. The woman stood quickly, before moving to leave. Not once did those eyes leave her, predatory and dangerous. She glanced back at Nagisa who was overjoyed at the sight of Shizuma. Was she so blind she could not see what was being done? Chikaru hated situations like this. She left the house…no mansion, with an unhappy expression. Mission unsuccessful. She wondered what the others would think. She just hadn't had enough time! Shion Tomori was waiting for her, boredly looking at her nails as she sat in her car seat.

"How'd it go," The blonde in the car asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"How do you _think _it went," She whispered in frustration, "She's completely and totally oblivious. Didn't help that Shizuma walked in at the start of our conversation." She rubbed her temples.

"You're like a mom. It'll work out," She said in a severe tone. "She'll realize it eventually, she has too." Chikaru wasn't too sure about it, but the second the blonde pressed their lips to hers, all her worries seemed to disintegrate. She was used to calming the other woman down, forcing her volcano-like temper to cool, but right now all she wanted to do was roll up in a ball and curl up in her lovers arms. Chikaru had no idea how to make it so Nagisa would _see._

xxx

"I think I hate her," Shizuma murmured to herself, stroking the face of her fiancé, who rested in their bed next to her, fast asleep. "I love you Nagisa, it's the only reason why I do the things I do. You're mine, so I keep you to myself. You would do the same, wouldn't you," She whispered. She adored how heavy of a sleeper her girl was, curled up in a tiny ball. She wore the cutest pink nightgown, the straps hanging off from her tiny shoulders. She leaned over, tracing her fingers over the bare flesh of the girls back. She pressed a kiss to one of the many marks that lay there. "You don't mind being just mine, I know you don't. You stopped arguing after all." She chuckled as she said this, "I'm positive they're trying to take you away. It's their fault why I'm keeping you in here in the first place, all to myself. They're bad influences on you." She pressed herself into her girl, closing her eyes as she kissed at the girl's ear. "You understand right?" She closed her eyes, and pulled the covers over them, snuggling close.

xxx

She would never get used to the pleasure of waking up to her beloved in her arms. Eyes closed, Amane Ohtori slid her arms around her girlfriends waist and tug her gently close. The scent of her hair was thick and sweet on the woman's nose, was it strawberry? She didn't know but she would blatantly admit that she adored the fragrance. She tenderly placed a kiss on the back of streams of golden waves, shifting carefully so she could slip out of their shared bed. She wondered what in the world she was going to do without her girlfriend awake to make her breakfast. The tall blue-haired woman brushed her fingers through her own messy mass of navy hair. She gave the sleeping girl a tender look, smiling fondly at her. Hikari Konohana was like an angel, so very cute when she slept.

She hesitated, before kneeling down next to her beloved. She leaned forward to brush her lips to her lovers, much to her surprise; cerulean eyes flickered open before their lips could even make contact. Amane froze, heat flooding across her cheeks. Just like her, Hikari turned a deep crimson. The tall woman tentatively leaned in closer, closing the tiny gap between their mouths. They kissed softly, shortly, and Amane pulled away with a happy smile. "You woke up just in time to make me some breakfast princess," She said in a teasing tone, reaching down and lifting her girlfriend up bridal style.

"Of course, anything for my prince," The girl whispered, blushing cutely as she said it.

"Thankfully, I won't be asking for _too_ much, but saying something like you'd do _anything _for me, I might have to add of a few extra requests," The girl didn't respond, simply buried her face into the blunette's warm neck. Amane was glad to say that the long life of Highschool was over, along with three years of college-life and missing her sweetheart. They saw each other as often as they could, which was nearly every day, but the few times they didn't felt like eternity to _both _of them. They had stayed connected with all of their friends, but also gotten a move on with their lives together. Amane and Hikari now shared a very pretty house, perfect for the two of shy lovers. Nothing too big, but certainly not small either. And much to Amane's great discomfort, there was one either inhabitant in the household, and a massive roadblock in her life. A woman…no, a wolf, by the name of Yaya Nanto.

Just thinking about the girl made Amane's head hurt. She was a total womanizer, a terrible influence on her beloved Hikari. She brought home a different woman every night, some nights being so loud that the two lovers could hear her and her partner from the other side of the house. But what aggravated Amane the most, was how much she was taking advantage of Hikari. Hikari obviously didn't see how…disgusting, Yaya was acting as of late. The raven-haired fox was way too smooth for Amane's liking, not paying bills, eating all their food, flirting with _her _girlfriend. Just because they were long-time friends did _not _make it alright. Amane feared the outcome of her voicing her troubles to her love.

She sighed when she heard said girl humming loudly in the kitchen, she walked out, wondering just how _annoying _the girl was going to be today. She did a spit take at what she saw. The woman was bent over the counter; Amane's eyes went wide at the sight of…her hands dropped to her the area between her thighs to cover herself, this lewd woman! What in the world was she wearing, or _not _wearing, to be more accurate!? She gulped at the sight of the she wolf in nothing but a thong and a loose tee, humming, her bum swaying lightly in the air as she created an intricate ice cream sundae. "Hikari," Amane started to growl with displeasure, this was a first. The annoying woman tended to sleep late, while that itself was annoying, it was preferred to this view she was getting.

"Oh, hey lovebirds, don't mind me, just making some ice cream," the black-haired girl tossed her hair over her shoulders, turning her eyes onto the two of them. They were a smoldering brown, almost golden color. Amane avoided her eyes. "Wowza that's quite a red face Amane," The blackette walked past her, dessert in hand. She smirked slightly at the blunette, "like what you see," She whispered in a hot tone. Before Amane could even respond, the woman was gone. She was beyond embarrassed; Hikari touched her arm with a blush, she hadn't heard Yaya!? She obviously hadn't.

"She's right, are you not feeling well, you're all red," She asked shyly, Amane gave her a smile and shook her head. Did the girl not realize that her best friend had just blatantly hit on her girlfriend? No, she was so innocent and trustful she didn't even suspect Yaya. She was way too naïve when it came to that beastly woman.

"No I'm alright, honestly," The blue eyes that met hers were pleading, she rubbed the back of her head, "It's alright Hikari, I'm not a baby I'm a mature woman. I'll tell you if I don't feel well. But thank you." The girl was satisfied with this answer. Amane sat down at the kitchen table, watching the petite blonde vaguely. She felt strangely guilty. She was so turned on. And it wasn't because of the little angel she adored so much; it was because of the wolf of a girl wearing practically nothing with her smoldering hot eyes and curvy body. She squeezed her eyes shut, maybe calming down wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. What in the world was wrong with Yaya?

xxx

Miyuki Rokujou was worried sick about the woman behind the apartment door she stood in front of. The mature woman had found interest in this particular girl when she found her heartbroken and crying in her Dorm room. Previously, they had been relatively close and talked quite a bit but they weren't what could be considered even close to best friends. The dark-haired woman found her fascinating, it was almost sick how much so. The concept of such a well put together and arranged young woman falling to pieces and crumbling so fast was strange to Miyuki, and unfamiliar. She had never felt as such before and was quite curious. "Tamao Suzumi, let me in right this instant," She ordered in a warning tone. She had been at this for minutes, and was just about ready to get angry, when the door opened ever-so-slowly.

"Miyuki," The girl in the doorway said hoarsely. Oh my, the girl almost flinched at the sight of Tamao. She was worse than the last time she had visited…she didn't even know that was possible. The girl obviously hadn't slept well in a very long time due to the heavy bags beneath her eyes, and her hair was a tangled mess. Miyuki sighed, she probably hadn't eaten either. "I told you to stop coming," She muttered, Miyuki laughed lightly as she walked past the girl into the house.

"And I told you to get over Nagisa, I'm not the only one not following directions now am I," She asked with a grin, the blunette poet thought for a moment, before simply nodding. How weak-willed, the blackette thought, not surprised in the least however. Ever since Highschool where her "beloved" Nagisa Aoi chose another named Shizuma, over her, she had never quite been the same. To say the least. She had tried many relationships with other women, all ending in complete disaster. It was sad. Miyuki set the bags she had in her hands down on the apartment counter. The apartment itself was a complete and total mess, there was not one clean spot, clothes and trash was everywhere, and oh my, the smell. Repulsive, but the girl didn't mind. "Nothing's changed I see."

"I thought about her today," Tamao said softly, staring at her with pretty lilac eyes filled with such a conflict Miyuki almost trembled at the sight of them. "I wrote."

"I'm sure you did. Did you eat today," She asked as she pulled white packages of salad from the bags. The girl answered with a nod. She had ramen. It was always ramen. Miyuki nodded and put one of the salads in her hands. "Eat this," She said with a smile, "So, have you talked to Nagisa at all?"

"Hmm? Talked to her? Why would she want to talk to me? I don't mean anything to her."

"You _know _that's a lie," Miyuki scoffed, this itself was also routine. Always the same discussions. "She cares about you a lot."

"It's been years. I bet she's forgotten about me," Spoken in that same broken, melancholy tone. The short-haired woman could only sigh. She was so tired of nothing changing. She had trouble trying to separate herself from this girl however. Just seeing her upset made Miyuki feel the urge to comfort. Why was that? She didn't know but every time she left this apartment, ten feet from it she wanted to go back. Even as mentally broken and emotionally messed up as Tamao was, she was still a beautiful girl, and Miyuki wanted nothing more than to bring her back to her former self.

"I highly doubt that, you haven't forgotten about her after all," Miyuki said in response, opening her package and readying her fork. "How's work?"

"They like all my poems. That company you told me to send my work to. They liked it. Said it was dark and romantic. Sad. I might be able to make it big," She continued softly, staring at the table with empty eyes. Miyuki nodded at this. Even though she was in this state, beautiful literature was pouring out of this girl like a waterfall. She ate some of her meal silently, glad that her poetry was going well. "Hey, why do you care about me Miyuki? Why do you waste your time with me?"

"Because you don't want me to that's why," Miyuki giggled as she responded, "and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad like you are."

"Ah, I see."

The same conversation, over and over. Miyuki wanted it to change oh so desperately. She looked over at the pretty girl, robotically eating her meal. She hesitated, before reaching down, letting her fingers graze the top of the others hand, Tamao went stock-still. The maternal girl took that opportunity to twine their fingers together. "We should go see her," She suggested. There was no response back.


End file.
